1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of remote control modules for controlling vehicles such as small unmanned reconnaissance aircraft and the like and, in particular, to a remote control module that is mountable on a rifle or the like such that the operator can carry on other actions along with controlling the vehicle. The invention also can be used to control wire guided missiles and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The typical control module for controlling a small-unmanned aircraft or automobile is mounted in a hand held box. The box typically includes one or more “joysticks” and buttons, etc. The operator holds the box with one hand and operates the joystick with the other hand. When possible the box is placed on a support leaving both hands free to operate the controls. Another approach is hold the control box with fingers and palm of the hand and use the thumb to operate the joystick. Regardless of the method used, the operator is generally unable to simultaneously handle other tasks.
The problem of handling duel tasks has been addressed. For example, on certain helicopter gunships, the pilot, wearing a special helmet, can aim a remotely mounted machine gun by moving his or her head, leaving their hands free to fly the vehicle. The gun is fired by means of a trigger mounted on the control column. This concept is being expanded to include the control of a missile.
However, on the battlefield where troops may under fire, or at least under the threat of hostile fire, the individual soldier must be ready to use his or her rifle at all times. The use of a rifle requires that the soldier place the butt against his or her shoulder, have one hand on the trigger and trigger grip and the other hand on a forward handgrip, typically a plastic or wood mounted to the barrel. Thus a soldier using the typical remote control module for a reconnaissance type micro-sized aircraft, which typically requires both hands to use. This would have the soldier to “shoulder” the weapon or place it on the ground or hand it to a companion to hold. If the soldier then came under enemy fire, he would have to store, drop or place the remote control module on the ground and bring the rifle to the firing position. In combat, such a delay could be fatal. This would be a greater problem if the soldier was on the move during a patrol or the like.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a control module for a vehicle.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a control module for a vehicle that allows a soldier under battlefield conditions to operate the control module while having his rifle ready for instantaneous use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a control module for a vehicle that allows a soldier under battlefield conditions to operate the control module with one hand on the trigger of his rifle and the other on the front stock, thus having his rifle ready for instantaneous use.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a control module for a remotely controlled vehicle that is integrated with a rifle eliminating the need for a solder to carry a separate control module.